50 Shades of Mirandy
by HowDoYouTakeYourTea
Summary: This nonsense started with a comment on Tumblr and escalated into a story-like obsession! I had originally planned to just write one paragraph blurbs every now and again but people on Tumblr encouraged me to write more. As i'm sure you have all heard about the 50 Shades stories, these pieces will be like the story :) Smut. Smut. Smut. Also, there will be toys involved.
1. Part 1

Andy had something special planned for tonight. She was going to surprise Miranda in a way that she hadn't previously done. She wasn't quite sure how Miranda would react initially, but once Andy was done with her, she would be thanking every God that would listen. After the week Miranda had, Andy figured she couldn't possibly piss Miranda off any more than she had already been. The current Runway issue was falling apart and Miranda had to deal with everyone's constant incompetence. Tonight, however, Miranda would forget all about Runway and focus solely on what Andy was doing to her body. Andy had quite the plan and couldn't wait until Miranda walked through the door.

As if on cue, Andy heard the door open and then close with a little slam. Andy got up from the love seat and headed towards the top of the stairs. When she got there, Miranda was already halfway up the steps. Looking up, Miranda saw what Andrea was wearing and stopped dead in her tracks. Taking in the outfit, Miranda's throat suddenly went dry. Andy was clad in a red corset with black lace trim, a barley there thong, a garter belt, and 5 inch Jimmy Choo's. Her hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was perfectly applied.

Miranda could do nothing but stand and stare at her girlfriend. Andy loved the look she was getting from Miranda and sauntered down the stairs to reach her. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, she leaned in and kissed her cheek. 'Hey babe. I'm glad you're home.' Andy smiled. Trying to piece together words, Miranda replied 'Yes, well, home. Yes. Um... Am I… Did I forget an important day or something?' Miranda hardly ever stuttered but when she did it was always because of Andrea's state of dress or undress. 'Nope. No anniversary tonight. I just thought I would surprise you and take Runway off your mind for a night.' With that being said, Andy grabbed Miranda's hand and leg her up the stairs to their bedroom. Andy knew that Miranda would be staring at her ass the whole way up so she added a bit more swing to her hips just to tease. Hearing the appreciative sigh from Miranda, Andy looked back over her shoulder and winked at her love.

Once they finally arrived at their bedroom door, Andy turned around to face Miranda. 'Baby, I know you have had a really rough week and with the girls being _at their father's house _this weekend, I thought this would be the perfect night to take care of my woman.' Andy giggled as she said that last part while Miranda raised an eyebrow. Andy leaned in and captured Miranda's lips with her own. Searching out the older woman's tounge, Andy flipped Miranda so she was pinned up against the door. Miranda wasn't sure where this dominating attitude came from but she sure as hell was loving it, if the wetness on her panties was anything to go by.

Satisfied with the kiss she had given to Miranda, Andy opened the door and led Miranda to their bed. Once Miranda was seated, Andy climbed on the bed and sat behind her. Andy massaged Miranda's shoulders for a minute then began to pepper kisses along her neck. Nipping and licking and she went, Miranda began to respond the Andy's assault. Tilting her head to the side, so Andy could have better access, Miranda silently begged for more. The younger woman began to bite Miranda's neck and knew that Miranda would be wearing a scarf around her neck in the morning. Just as Miranda began to gasp, Andy stopped her assault and held Miranda against her. Leaning close to her ear, she whispered to Miranda. 'Do you trust me?' Of course Miranda trusted her and nodded her head. 'Do you trust me enough to tie you up?' At that, Miranda shivered and nodded her head once again. They had talked about tying each other up during sex, but they had never got around to doing so. Miranda was turned on, beyond belief, knowing that tonight she would finally be at the completely mercy of her Andrea.

Andy slid off the bed and grabbed the scarf she had already set out in preparation for tonight. Knowing that Miranda could get out of the hold, if she wanted, set both women at ease at what they were about to do. Walking back over to Miranda and standing in front of her, Andy pulled her up to strip her. 'I would take your clothes off slowly and tease you but I've been thinking about doing this to you all day. I can't wait any longer. ' Who's surprise was this again? Andy couldn't remember any more. Taking off all of Miranda's clothes took only but a minute. Moving her to the bed, Andy made her lay down and put her hands above her hand. Having a bed with bars on the headboard was definitely a blessing. Andy wrapped the scarf around Miranda's wrists and a spark of arousal shot through her. Seeing Miranda tied up, naked, and ready for Andy was a sight for sore eyes.

Straddling Miranda, Andy ran her hands up and down Miranda's body. Stopping at Miranda's breasts and playing with her nipples, Andy pinched and pulled. Miranda bit her lip and moaned at the feeling on her lovers hands against her body. She always gave herself over to Andy but tonight she could literally do nothing but lay on their bed and take what Andrea was doing to her. Leaning down, Andy took one of Miranda's nipples into her mouth and roughly sucked on it. 'Yes!' Miranda gasped out, arching off the bed. Andy applied the same torment to the other nipple and had Miranda shaking and shivering. Sitting back up and admiring her handiwork, Andy smirked at the older woman. 'I think that I'd actually like to tease you now.' Hearing this, Miranda let out a noise that sounded like a whine. Watching as Andy moved up closer to her chest, Miranda knew exactly what Andy was going to do. Andy slid her hands over her own body, cupping her boobs. The corset she was wearing wasn't allowing her to truly tease the woman with what she was doing so she untied the lacing and threw the corset to the ground. Now clad in just her thong and garter belt, Andy was able to pinch and pull at her own nipples. Teasing her nipples enough, Andy slowly slid her hand down between her own legs. Miranda whimpered at the sight of her lover pleasuring herself while straddling her. Andy slid her thong to the side and gave Miranda a view of her treasure. Miranda wanted nothing more than to be able to use her hands on the woman she loves. Sliding her fingers through her own wetness, Andy began to rock back and forth. Miranda arched up trying to kiss the side of Andy's thighs. Andy looked down and smirked. 'Aww baby, have I teased you enough yet?' Pulling her finger away from her clit, Andy placed that very finger against Miranda's lips and let her suck off the juices. Miranda's eyes rolled back at the taste of her lover. No cup of steaming hot coffee could ever compare to her favorite taste: Andrea.

Having teased her lover enough, Andy slid down Miranda's body and spread her legs wide. Kissing up her thighs, she could feel Miranda trembling. She bit and sucked against the porcelain skin, leaving hickeys the further up she went. Finally arriving at her destination, Andy gave one long lick against Miranda's sex. Miranda's hips bucked up towards Andy's mouth begging for more contact. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's thighs and held her down while she continued to eat her out. 'Andrea! Don't stop.' Miranda didn't care that she was begging. All she cared about was Andrea making her cum. 'Fuck. Yes. Please.' Andy looked up 'That's right baby. Beg me.' Lightly kissing Miranda's clit, Andy continued to tease her until Miranda's legs started to tense around her head. She knew Miranda was close and replaced her tongue with her fingers so she could be eyelevel with Miranda when she came. Slipping two fingers deep into Miranda, she watched as the older woman began to lose control. Hearing Miranda moan, loudly, and almost scream, took Andy to the edge herself. She kissed Miranda's face and neck while the older woman came down from her high. 'I love you so much.' Miranda could only nod in response as her body still shook and her breathing was uneven. 'I hope that made you feel a lot better. I know I feel better.' Andy smirked. Miranda leaned to the side and kissed Andy a few times and then wrapped her arms around the younger woman. 'I love you.' Miranda finally spoke. Feeling content to just lay in each other's arms, Andy turned the light off and listened as the breathing of her lover evened out. A good surprise indeed.


	2. Part 2

Andy's POV

Miranda decided that she wants to spice up our sex life, as if there is anything wrong with it. We both thought it best to utilize online shopping because Miranda would be noticed if we walked into a sex shop. That's all she needs; a headline reading 'Even the Dragon Lady Needs to Let Off Some Steam'. So here we are, sitting up in bed, scrolling through the website and all I can think about is how I would use half the toys we've seen, on Miranda. I've pointed out a strapon that looks exciting so we've tagged that as a possibility. Miranda, on the other hand, has got 3 vibrators, a blindfold, and 2 different kinds of warming, flavored, massage oils. I'm soaked just thinking about all the fun nights ahead of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Miranda couldn't wait to get home. She held the package the entire drive home, aroused beyond belief. She hadn't let Andy know that the package had arrived so Andy was in for a treat. Once Roy pulled up to the house, Miranda let herself out and hurried to the door. Andy would be home minutes after Miranda was so she didn't have very much time to prepare. She hurried to her bedroom closet, found Andy's favorite piece of lingerie, and rushed to the bathroom. Her hair and makeup were still perfect, and the outfit she was about to put on would only complete that perfection. She slipped her black lace bra and pantie set on and slid her see-through robe over herself. With her 5 inch Prada pumps, she was a knockout. Once she was satisfied with her look she walked out of the bathroom, only to find Andy standing by their bed looking at the package.

'Babe, what's in the—' The moment Andy caught sight of Miranda's outfit she quit talking. A shock of arousal shot through Miranda as she witnessed Andy's look of surprise turn to a look of excitement and arousal. Miranda walked over to Andy and wrapped her arms around Andy's waist. 'It's here' Miranda whispered, just before kissing Andy senseless. Slipping her fingers into Miranda's hair, Andy pulled slightly so Miranda would look at her. 'You look so fucking delicious right now I could eat you up.' Miranda smirked 'You'll be doing just that in a little while. Now, let's open the box.'

Miranda and Andy sat on their bed unwrapping all of their accessories. Once everything was unwrapped they could properly see just how much they actually bought. 'Did we really need 3 vibrators?' Andy laughed. 'When yours breaks don't come crying to me' Miranda said, matter-of-factly. Andy grabbed the strap on and held it up 'I'm definitely going to enjoy using this baby!' Miranda bit her lip. 'I'm going to enjoy your use of it.' Andy looked over to Miranda and leaned to kiss her. Straddling Miranda's lap, Andy kissed down her neck. Andy slid her hand between Miranda's legs and felt just how wet Miranda already was. 'God, baby, you're soaked. I'm going to have you coming over and over again, so easily.' Miranda tried to thrust her hips so Andy would put more pressure against her clit, but their position wasn't the best for that action. Andy slid off Miranda's lap and cleared space on the bed for them. Miranda laid down and Andy got back on top of her.

'I can't wait to fuck you with that strap on. You're going to scream my name until you go hoarse.' Miranda moaned at Andy's words. 'Anything you want' Miranda said. Andy loved when Miranda simply let go of any insecurities and gave herself over to Andy. Andy pulled apart Miranda's robe and began kissing every inch of her skin, biting as she went along. As she kissed Miranda, Andy unclasped Miranda's bra, revealing her rock hard nipples. Andy kissed and licked each one, over and over, loving the feeling of Miranda gripping her head to pull her closer. 'Don't stop' Miranda begged. With that, Andy bit down on one of Miranda's nipples and felt her body jerk. Miranda loved to be handled in bed and Andy knew just how to handle her. Continuing to nip at Miranda's nipples, Andy slid her hand down, once more, into Miranda's panties and rubbed against her clit. 'Yes! Just like that.' Miranda grabbed Andy's face and pulled her up to kiss her. Tongues battled for dominance until they had to break apart for air. Miranda was slowly losing control so Andy helped her along. Slipping two fingers deep inside Miranda, Andy was relentless. 'I love the way your pussy grips my fingers baby.' Knowing Miranda was about to cum, Andy slid down, slid Miranda's panties to the side and sucked on her clit. Miranda cried out Andy's name and came all over her fingers. Andy continued to lick Miranda, slowly, until the aftershocks subsided. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. 'That was just the beginning baby.'

Andy got off of Miranda and took all of her own clothes off. She grabbed for the strap on and slid the belt into place. Once she was all set, she slid Miranda's panties off and spread her legs once more. Miranda gripped the sheets and awaited for the moment Andy entered her. Andy took the tip of the dildo and rubbed it through Miranda's wetness, playing with her clit in the process. Andy gripped the dildo and slowly slid it into Miranda. Miranda gasped as she felt the dildo enter her. Once it was in all the way, Andy positioned herself to lay over Miranda and kiss her as she thrust. Miranda began moaning, louder and louder, as Andy's thrust became faster and deeper. Scratching her nails down Andy's back, Miranda knew she would be leaving her own marks on Andy's skin. 'Fuck me' Miranda kept chanting into Andy's ear. Andy pulled out of Miranda and flipped her over. 'Lay down but I want your ass in the air' Andy told her. Miranda did just as she was asked. Andy, once again, entered her and began thrusting with abandon. Miranda cried out with every thrust. She could feel the on comings of a huge orgasm. 'Baby! Don't stop. I'm cumming.' 'Fuck baby. Cum for me. Right now.' Andy thrust faster as Miranda's gasp and moans were more erratic. Finally, Miranda's body convulsed as she screamed Andy's name. Andy thrust softly until Miranda came down from her orgasm. She pulled out and lay next to Miranda, throwing an arm around her stomach. 'You are absolutely stunning' Andy whispered before kissing Miranda softly. Not able to form words just yet, Miranda just shook her head and slid closer to Andy's body. Her body was overly sensitive at the moment but she would be ready to satisfy Andy in a few minutes.


	3. Part 3

_Miranda and Andy play this game sometimes; 'who owns who'. Most of the time they like to prove just who each woman belongs to, in the bedroom. But, sometimes the game makes an appearance outside the bedroom. Sometimes the game finds itself being played in the middle of a board meeting or at a restaurant or, one time, on a plane. Miranda gets a little nervous when this happens but she is also an adventurer. A little bit of nerves isn't going to stop her from throwing back the same fire Andy will be using. Miranda knows how to play this game and Miranda knows how to win when she wants to. Andy, on the other hand, she's rather fond of this game, whether it be in or at of the bedroom, she's always ready to play. She will lean over, while they are eating lunch at Pastis, and whisper to Miranda that everyone in the room wants to fuck her but that Andy is the only one who will ever know what it's like to feel and taste her. She loves to whisper how hard she's going to fuck Miranda or how many times she's going to make her cum that night. She especially enjoyed the night that the girls father had joined them for dinner and when he excused himself to use the restroom, Andy started in on Miranda with the whispers. 'I wonder if he ever thinks about what you're like in bed with me. I wonder if he imagines you screaming or scratching your nails down my back. Do you think I should show him the scars on my back, from that night I went down on you and made you cum over and over, without stopping?' Andy knows every one of Miranda's buttons and she enjoys that knowledge. But, she isn't the only one with that skill set. Miranda knows perfectly well how to get Andy to react a certain way. Yes, it's taken her some time to really figure out the kinks, but once she found them out, there wasn't anything that could stop her from using them. Sometimes, Miranda would choose a restaurant that she knows have tables set with long table cloths. When Andy would walk in to those restaurants, she would know. She would know exactly who she belonged to and just what that person was going to do to prove so. She knew that she was going to spend her lunch hour attempting to eat her Alfredo while Miranda fingered her into oblivion. Miranda's favorite form of torture though, was her dirty mouth. She could set Andy off in minutes when she talked about how wet she got for Andy or when she describes exactly what she wants Andy to do to her when they get home. This game had been the bearer of many orgasmic nights and tonight, Miranda has decided that she will be winning the game. She will come out on top, she will be the one to lean over Andy's sweaty, satisfied body, and say 'Who do you belong to?' and hear the response she so desperately wants._

Andrea walks into the townhouse only to find that no one is home. _Odd_, she thinks, because Miranda was supposed to be home an hour ago. They had both planned to be home by 6, though Andy wasn't able to at the last minute, so they could see the girls off to their fathers house. She figured that Miranda had something important to do and just happened to forget to tell her. She walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she noticed there was a note, in Miranda's writing, hanging on the refrigerator. Of course Miranda would hang it there; Andy always went to the fridge when she got home.

_Darling, _

_The girls have safely gone off to their fathers for the week, so we have the house to ourselves. I wanted to surprise you, when you came home, with a lovely dinner by candlelight and a bouquet of roses, but then I thought that was the cliché romantic gesture. So, I've come up with the perfect romantic night for the both of us. I've arranged for Roy to pick you up at 8pm and not a minute later. There is a box laying on our bed that has an outfit I've selected for you. You will love it, I promise. Thought, I should remind you that I am the fashion queen and what I say goes when it comes to clothing. Roy will not be telling you where he is to take you, so don't bother pestering him the entire way. I do know how you love to use those gorgeous eyes of yours to your advantage when need be. Anyway, leave your hair down and don't wear lipstick._

_I love you, _

_Miranda_

_P.S. I'm sure you'll be wondering why there isn't any underwear with the garments I have set out for you. I didn't intend for there to be any._

_Game on._

Andrea stood, staring at the note. She was not expecting Miranda to have anything planned, after she had received a text earlier, saying that Miranda had, had a long day and couldn't deal with the incompetence of her staff for much longer. But, if Miranda wanted to play then who was Andy to say no? As if Andy could actually say no to Miranda, ever. Snapping out of her momentary trance, Andy headed upstairs to see what Miranda had set out for her. Two minutes later, Andy was opening the box to find a beautiful, black, floor length, evening gown; strapless with a corseted front. Andy knew she would look hot in the dress and never doubted that Miranda would choose anything less than amazing for her to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Roy was 15 minutes early and pulled up as Andy came out the door. Both Andy and Roy knew how Miranda loved to be kept waiting. And, with what Andy was wearing, Roy could tell that Miranda was already agitated with the time hours ago. Andy hurried down the stairs and into the town car. 'I know that I'm not supposed to bug you about where we are going but could you at least tell me how long it will take to get there.?' Andy figured she could try and guess if she knew a time frame. 'No can do Andy. I'm under strict orders not to tell you a single thing.' 'Seriously? You can't even tell me how long it will take? That's bullshit.' Roy laughed at Andy's pout. 'You would just name off places once you knew the amount of time it would take to get there. Just sit back, relax, and think about the wonderful time you're going to have tonight.' 'Wonderful? How wonderful are we talking? Like, jazz club dancing, wonderful? Or are we talking high class, dimly lit restaurant, wonderful?' Andy could get an idea of where she was going if he answered. But, the only thing Roy did was roll up the partition and ignore Andy's plea's.

Finally, about 15 minutes later, Roy pulled up to a secluded building that Andy did not recognize. Roy let her out of the car and walked her up to the building door and opened it. Once Andy was inside she started to piece together where she might be. She had remembered Miranda talking of such a place and how she wanted to go there one night, but that was the last she had heard about this place. Seconds later, a young man, very well dressed, came out and escorted her to her date. When she walked through a dark curtain she could see that Miranda was sitting at a table waiting for her. Andy walked straight over and pulled Miranda into a hug. 'I have a feeling I know what is going on and all I can say is I absolutely love you.' Andrea pulled back from the hug and winked at her lover before sitting down. Moments later, dim lights turned on to reveal a small stage. Andy knew that this was the point of no return. She knew a dancer would come out and perform some risqué dance and Miranda would be all over her and Andy wouldn't be able to say no.

As the burlesque dancer was performing one of her numbers, Miranda leaned over and whispered in Andy's ear. 'You'll dance for me like this, tonight.' It wasn't a question. Andy shivered at the tone of Miranda's voice. Miranda was playing for keeps tonight. 'You know I will.' was all Andy could reply. Her eyes were glued to the way the dancer's body moved, but her thoughts were wrapped around what Miranda had just said. Breaking her thought process, Miranda slipped her hand under the table and placed it on Andy's thigh. Andy knew were this was going and thank god they were in a secluded area. Miranda's hand slid higher and higher until she could feel the heat radiating from Andy's core. Pushing one finger out, Miranda had wanted to feel Andy's wetness leak onto her finger. But, instead she felt the restriction of lace. She knew she had written for Andy not to wear underwear, and yet Andy had. She would most certainly be punished for that later. 'You didn't follow my directions very well.' Miranda nipped at Andy's earlobe. 'I think that calls for punishment. Don't you?' Andy could barley keep still. 'Yes, I do. Take me home and punish me.' Miranda was tempted, but Andy hadn't been there for more than 20 minutes. She wanted to tease her lover to no end. 'Why don't I punish you right now? Go to the bathroom and take your panties off. I want you back here in two minutes.' Miranda's voice left no room for argument and Andy did as she was told. Andy hurried back to the table to find a very pleased Miranda. 'I do hope that you control yourself darling, that dress can very unforgiving.' Now Andy knew she would be in serious trouble. She was wet enough as it was, how on earth was she supposed to keep the dress from showing that? Miranda's hand went straight for her core and Andy jumped the minute Miranda hit her goal. 'Jesus, you are so fucking wet for me. 20 minutes, that's all it took.' Andy could only nod her head. 'Poor Andrea. This must hurt, darling.' Miranda slipped her fingers just inside Andy's lips and slid her fingers through her wetness. Just as quickly as Miranda's fingers had appeared though, they were goner. Miranda brought her fingers to her lips and licked off Andy's juices. 'Better than any food I've ever eaten.' Andy grabbed the back of Miranda's neck and pulled Miranda to her. Kissing her with everything she had, Andy felt what little control she had had, snap. 'Take me home and fuck me, Miranda. I'll dance for you. I'll do whatever for you but you need to take me home right now.' With that, Miranda and Andy were out the door and headed home.


	4. Part 4

**So, I'm not very happy with this chapter and felt a bit uninspired but it was the best of about 5 different tries. Sorry guys!**

The car ride, for Andy, seemed almost unbearable. She wanted, no needed, to be home, at the townhouse, fucking Miranda into next week. But, Roy seemed to have other ideas for the two women, because Andy was sure that he had driven around in a circle at least 100 times. She figured they must have been in the car the 15 minutes it takes to get home and then some. But, looking down at her watch, she realized she had only been in the car for 5 minutes. This night seemed impossibly long. Andy was ready to slip her hand under Miranda's dress and finger her until she screamed. If Roy circled the block one more time, Andy may just have to do that. Who decided that this 'who owns who' game was a good idea? She would have to rethink that choice later. Finally, Andy felt the car slow and then come to a complete stop. Before Roy could even get out of the car and open the women's door, Andy was pulling Miranda out of the car and rushing up the stairs. Andy didn't have any time to waste and took it upon herself to see that Miranda got into the house in a timely manner.

'You know, you've been quite the bad girl tonight; fingering me under the table and speaking naughty to me. I think you are the one who needs to be punished tonight, don't you think?'

'Honestly, Andrea, the way your mind works astounds me sometimes.'

'If only you knew what was actually going on in my mind right now, you would definitely enjoy it.'

'Do your thoughts have anything to do with taking me upstairs, stripping me, and fucking me until I scream? Because, darling, I can assure you that is exactly what's going through my mind as well.'

'I'm thinking that, while that little dance performance was lovely, I would prefer to see my sexy girlfriend strip down for me.' Andy leaned in closer to Miranda, 'That is, before you end up sitting on my face and riding my tongue. I know how you love when I eat that sweet pussy of yours.'

Miranda tried her best to sound unaffected by what Andy had just said. 'I do believe that you are mine tonight, Andrea.'

'I'm yours every night, baby. Let's go.' Andy led Miranda up the stairs, stopping periodically to press her against the banister and kiss her hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

'Tonight, you're going to do everything I tell you. Whatever I want, I get. Do you understand me?'

Andy shook her head in agreement. She loved when Miranda _told_ her what to do in bed. Bossy-Miranda, at _Runway_, was one thing, but Bossy-Miranda, in bed, was just fucking sexy.

'Whatever you want, baby.' Andy was more turned on than she could ever remember. 'I'm yours, all night.'

'You're mine forever.' Miranda smirked. 'Now, take off all of your clothes and lay on our bed.'

Andy did as she was told and waited for Miranda to join her, which was moments later.

'Raise your hands above your head for me, darling.'

Again, Andy did as she was told and realized that Miranda was tying her hands to the bed post. Andy didn't think she could be any more turned on than she already was, but apparently she had been wrong. Andy could feel Miranda tightening the restraints, but not so tight that she couldn't get out of them if she really needed to.

'Now I've got you just where I want you.' Miranda said with satisfaction.

'Earlier tonight, you said that you were the only one who could touch me so intimately. But, you are very wrong, darling. You aren't the only one who can touch me, are you?'

Andy's eyes flashed with anger. 'What! Who the fuck-'

Miranda cut Andy off before she could get any angrier.

Leaning down, just barley touching Andy's lips, Miranda whispered 'I am fully capable of touching myself, now aren't I? You aren't the only one who can make me cum.'

Miranda slid her hand down her naked body until she reached the apex of her thighs. Had Andy not been tied up, Miranda would have been flipped over and Andy's fingers would already be inside of her. Andy didn't have much control over herself when Miranda straddling her, clad in a pair of Jimmy Choo's and nothing else.

'Fuck' Andy said faintly.

'Oh sweetheart, that's exactly what I'll be doing.'

'Untie me, baby. Please. I want to touch you.'

'Not yet, darling. I'm not finished torturing you.'

Miranda slid a single finger inside herself and moaned at the contact. She was soaking wet, turned on more than she had ever been. She had let Andy watch her touch herself plenty of times. Andy had told her, early on in their relationship, that she was interested in watching Miranda get herself off. But tonight? Tonight was different because Andy was tied to the bed post and forced to watch her lover do exactly what she wished she could be doing.

'You've been quite the bad girl, teasing me all week. Now it's your turn to be tortured.' Miranda removed her finger and brought the wet digit to Andy's mouth.

Andy licked every last bit of Miranda's essence off her finger and was disappointed when Miranda took her hand away.

'Do you want more?' Miranda said sympathetically.

Andy nodded.

Miranda repositioned herself so that she was straddling Andy's face now. 'Lick me' Miranda commanded.

And of course Andy did as she was told.

Miranda began to rock back and forth, against Andy's tongue, and became more vocal with the passing minutes.

'Fuck. Yes. Right there.' seemed to be the repeating mantra.

Andy licked and sucked on Miranda for all she was worth. Nothing tasted sweeter than Miranda's pussy, to Andy. Finally, though, Andy had had enough of being tied to the bed and released herself from the restraints. Flipping Miranda over, Andy grabbed her thighs and held Miranda down while she licked her over and over. Miranda wasn't the least bit surprised that Andy had broke free, knowing she wouldn't last very long in that position.

Miranda pulled at Andy's hair and began to feel the heat building inside her. 'Andrea, don't stop. Baby, please.'

The more Miranda begged Andy not to stop, that faster Andy's tongue stroked got.

Finally, Miranda's body tended up then began to shake. Andy licked her through her orgasm until Miranda pushed her away.

'Too sensitive' Miranda choked out.

Satisfied with her work, Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda's body and waited for her love to come back from cloud nine.


	5. Part 5

_Author's note: I've been extremely uninspired with this story, as of late, and don't know how much more, or if, i'll be continuing of this story. Thank you to everyone who left reviews, you are all lovely. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read these little bits of nonsense :)_

* * *

Holding Miranda, right after she had an intense orgasm, was Andy's all-time favorite thing to do. And, it didn't hurt that Miranda loved to cuddle after an orgasm because Miranda wasn't a cuddler any other time.

'You are so fucking beautiful,' Andy whispered in Miranda's ear. 'I could stare at you forever.'

Miranda loved when Andy would whisper words of love and adoration in her ear. Of course Andy tells her she's beautiful, all the time, but right after making love, there was just something so special about hearing those words.

'Mmm, darling, you've worn me out.'

'Worn you out? Oh no you don't, lady! I'm still reeling over here and you are definitely not done cumming.' Andy smacked Miranda's ass and then rolled back on top of her. 'I still want to fuck you.' Andy smirked.

Of course Miranda wasn't done with Andy. But, she did so love to tease her. 'Oh, darling, you know that I am far from done. After all, you still owe me a dance and I know I'm going to enjoy that.'

'You really want me to dance for you?'

'No, I just like to hear myself speak.' Miranda smart mouthed. 'I wouldn't have said I wanted you to, unless I wanted you to. Go turn on the CD player and find something you'll enjoy dancing to.'

Andy walked over to the CD player and decided to put on some techno music. Finding the perfect song, Andy turned around and walked back over to Miranda, who was no sitting in a large chair on the opposite side of the room.

Feeling the music now, Andy began swaying her hips from side to side, standing close enough for Miranda to enjoy the view, but far enough so Miranda couldn't touch her. They both knew that Miranda wouldn't be able to sit still for more than 5 minutes if Andy didn't keep in control. Not having any clothes on didn't help that matter either. Andy ran her hands up and down her body while giving Miranda a smoldering look. She could see that Miranda was already being affected by her movements and was looking forward to touching Miranda, once again.

'Do you like this song, baby?' Andy questioned, but continued to dance provocatively.

'Y-yes' Miranda stuttered.

Andy smirked and moved to straddle Miranda's lap.

'Since you've been such a good girl, you get the pleasure of me sitting on your lap.'

Skin to skin contact was all Miranda needed and she was ready to pounce. Andy, however, wouldn't her Miranda a single hand on her body that wasn't guided by her own.

'Mmmm mmm, baby. You have to do as I say.'

Andy turned around so her back was to Miranda's chest and guided Miranda's hands over her chest with her own hands.

'Your nipples are so hard' Miranda moaned out.

'You do that to me, often.'

Andy began undulating her body back and forth, against Miranda's center, and could feel the older woman's wetness against her.

'I love how wet you get for me, baby.'

Andy turned her head to the side in order to kiss Miranda. Accomplishing her goal, finding Miranda's tongue, she began to suck on it in time with her movements. Miranda's hands began to move on their own, without objection from Andy. Trailing her hands down, to the inside of Andy's thighs, Miranda began to scratch her. Andy loved to feel Miranda's fingernails scraping against her skin.

'Fuck' Andy breathed out.

'I'm going to' Miranda answered, in return.

Miranda moved her fingers to Andy's slick folds and began to rub directly against her clit. Andy had been turned on from their earlier activities and could already feel her orgasm coming.

'Inside, baby. Put your fingers inside me.'

Miranda didn't hesitate to do as Andy asked.

'God, you're so fucking sexy. And you're all mine aren't you?' Miranda accentuated her point with a rough thrust of her fingers.

'That's right, baby. I'm all yours.' With that, Andy was cumming against Miranda's fingers and crying out her name.

'Mine. And don't you forget it.' Miranda said she was playing for keeps, right?


End file.
